


Eggs Benedict Arnold

by Huffleporg



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/M, cute domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleporg/pseuds/Huffleporg
Summary: A five sentence fic for the prompt: "Beatrice/Bertrand + kitchen"





	Eggs Benedict Arnold

Something was burning. Beatrice recognized the acridness of smoke and hurried out of the bedroom to the kitchen, her years of training taking over before she could remind herself that this was a Volunteer’s apartment, and she said, “ _Help has arrived! Where’s the fire_?”

Sheepishly looking up from the charred bagel he had pried from the toaster, her boyfriend smiled at her. “Suppose the secret’s out now, Trice,” he chuckled, “when it comes to cooking, I temporarily defect.” 

Beatrice had to bite her lip to wipe the touched grin off her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by tumblr user ff-sunset-oasis for my five sentence fic prompt request. I didn't count the lines directly quoted from ATWQ. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
